princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Scythians
|image = |alias = |weapons = Sword, Axes, Bows |damage = High |behavior = Aggressive |weakness = Varies |strength = High |special abs = Varies |origin = Scythia |species = Human (formerly), Sand Creatures |creator = Gods |affiliation = Vizier/Zurvan |locations = Various throughout Babylon |game = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} The Scythians are a nomadic people who lived in the north.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide) History The Scythians were powerful men and women who inhabited Scythia. They were fairly skilled warriors, although they were fractured into many tribes across Scythia. Inter-tribal wars were common, making most Scythian men battle-hardened. Their armor designs are inspired by animals. The Scythian swordsmen wear ram-like helmets, whilst archers wear helmets resembling birds. Some tribes were also known to have bred wolves for aid in hunting or fighting. Decline of a People When their hunting grounds began disappearing under the expansion of the Indian and Persia Empires, the Scythian began to flee to other Empires for permanent settlements. Their dropping numbers caused a divide between the tribes. Isolating themselves from one another, they created new tribes that focused on trade, brotherhood and communication. However, their numbers were still dropping. Soon their food was all but diminished. So the split tribes began working on specific trades to differentiate themselves from each other (physically and mentally). Alliance with the Vizier When the Vizier could not sway the Maharajah's soldiers to join him against their leader, the Vizier journeyed to the north. After the Vizier murdered of the Maharajah, he was able to unite the tribes of Scythia under one banner using their resentment and jealousy of the Indians as the catalyst. India fell within a week; victims of the siege spared swore allegiance to the Scythians and they quickly made the region their own; rumors of a conquered India spread far enough that it later became known as the Dark Empire. With the Scythian army as his allies, the Vizier marched on Babylon. ''The Two Thrones'' The ferocity of the Scythian attack quickly overwhelmed the city and the the Vizier was able to kill Kaileena and claim the ultimate victory, transforming himself into Zurvan. Now that the Vizier had an iron hold on Babylon he began to reward his loyal Scythian troops by transforming them with the Sands of Time. The Scythian soldiers then became Sand Creatures. The majority of the transformed Scythian army surrounded the Prince and Farah outside the palace but were engaged in combat by an army of Babylonian civilians led by the Old Man. The Scythians are seen dissolving into sand after the Prince kills Zurvan, and the sands grouped together to form Kaileena's spirit at the top of the tower where Zurvan had been killed. Scythian Houses House of the Heron Members of the House of Heron are known for their ability to pick off targets from a distance with their bows and arrows. Their helmets resemble the skulls of giant birds. Notable members include the Scythian Archers. House of the Serpent Members of House of the Serpent are known for their superior armor and weapons, the House of Heron bears the symbol of a serpent. Among their notable notable members are the Sand Gate Guards. House of the Ram Members of the House of the Ram are known for their brute strength and the quick defeat of their enemies. They were helmets adorned with ram horns. Notable members include the Scythian Swordsman. House of the Hedgehog The House of the Hedgehog are known for decorating their armor with small sharp spikes to assist in the defense of armies. Before the Scythians were united, the House of the Hedgehog was the smallest, with its members numbering in the dozens. This is because they accepted only the best. Those considered unfit were exiled to either petition for another House for admittance or die alone. Consequently, these men were perhaps the most feared of all Scythians what they lacked in manpower they made up for in abilities. Their notable members include the Thrall. House of the Hyena Members of the House of the Hyena once belonged to the House of Ram and use similar skill-sets. However, they're intense stamina-based training makes them tougher opponents than their counterparts. Their notable members include the Scythian Swordsman. House of the Cat Members of the House of the Cat are graceful and acrobatic. Their house is the home of a great many number of women. They used to dance to distract the enemy before launching into an attack. Their house leader is Mahasti. House of the Chameleon What the House of the Chameleon lacks the strength of the proceeding tribes, the Chameleons worked to become masters of deception and becoming invisible to the enemy. Notable members include the Chameleon. House of the Spider and Scarab The House of the Spider and House of the Scarab are unified Scythian houses overseen by the Twin Warriors. The House of the Scarab''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide)'' was one of the few houses to form alliances with the House of the Spider. Scarab house members use heavy armor and large weapons. They often stun or distract their enemies, allowing their partners to take advantage of their proponent's distraction for an easy win. Oppositely, members of the House of the Spider work alongside the Scarabs as the partner that takes advantage of a distracted enemy during combat. References }} Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased